


Distressing

by Duckseamail



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Post-Weirdmageddon, and that is the sole reason i write anything, but it cracked me up thinking about it ok?, i dont even know why i worte this, its so weird, not really - Freeform, there isnt anything that proves its pre or post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckseamail/pseuds/Duckseamail
Summary: Dipper's sister is really weird, but honestly? He can't say that anything about this situation is unexpected.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Distressing

“You suck!”

Dipper looked up from his Sibling Brothers book. Was Mabel yelling at him? But he was still alone in the living room, and their parents were running errands, so she had to be talking to someone else. 

“You call those pockets?! I can’t even fit a CALCULATOR in there!”

Ok, Dipper’s mind was burning to know what calculators had to do with pockets and whoever Mabel was yelling at, so he marked his page and dashed up the stairs. The closer he got to Mabel’s room, the louder and more frequent the shouts were.

“I hate you! Blue is a terrible color for you! Your mother is so disappointed!”

Honestly, he felt sorry for whoever was getting chewed out. Was it Pacifica? Maybe she’d insulted Mabel over the phone? No, that didn’t make any sense. She’d changed, and even when she had been all mean and extra snobby, Mabel had never gone on like _this_.

Dipper finally reached Mabel’s room, and flung open the door, and...his jaw dropped. Mabel was looking at him with her head cocked like a puppy as if she thought _he_ was the weird one for coming to see what was wrong. His sister was definitely the one being weird though because she was standing in front of a pair of _jeans_.

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” he asked.

“You mean am I coming up with a spectacular new way of creating distressed jeans by yelling distressing things at them? Yes, Dip-Dop, that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

A lifetime experience of being around Mabel and his desire to know how the Sibling Brothers would solve their latest mystery were the only things that allowed Dipper to close the door and walk back down the stairs. Anyone else would have been dragged into the madness.

“A _bootcut?_ Those cuffs look nothing like a boot!”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the summery and actual story have different verb tenses, and that's something that is kinda bugging me, but I'm just gonna leave it.
> 
> Let me know what y'all thought of this! Either in the comments, or I'm on Tumblr @duckseamail


End file.
